


And This Is My Beloved!

by DixieDale



Category: Hogan's Heroes
Genre: Caution Advised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DixieDale/pseuds/DixieDale
Summary: Even officers in the Gestapo can have a love life, even Major Wolfgang Hochstetter.  For him, his beloved was Eleanora Ferris, American, member of the Munich Philharmonic Orchestra.  Wolfgang Hochstetter had been besmitten from the first moment he'd seen her.  Beautiful, young, both sweet and shy, and yet bold in her intelligence and brilliant in her talent with the violin.  That she would become his - ah, that was his dream, his aspiration.  And when she turned to smile at him, he knew - his dream would come true.   And so it was.  Through a hesitant approach, and then a fervent courtship, Eleanora became his.  And she would be his til the end of his life, just as it should be for two people who loved each other so very, very much.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 11





	And This Is My Beloved!

**Author's Note:**

> Again, use caution - after all, any girlfriend of Major Hochstetter is unlikely to be 'the girl next door' type.

He looked at her admiringly, his sweet, beautiful Eleanora.

"That gem cutter in Munich did such a wonderful job, my love. Really, a genius effort. Too bad, perhaps, that I had to make sure he never told anyone of my request. And that hairdresser? Truly a genius; I've never seen your hair look more beautiful! Here, let me hold the mirror for you to see better."

"Truly lovely, my beloved Wolfgang! So generous of you to make such an effort to please me. But you always do, don't you?"

"Well, I do try," he said with an endearing smile. "But then, you make every effort to please me as well. Ah, how you please me!"

"You are packing, Wolfgang? Are we traveling again?"

"Yes, I have heard of a possible informant near Stuttgart. Someone who might have knowledge that will allow me to finally capture Papa Bear. It is so discouraging, Eleanora; the man just keeps slipping through my fingers, just when I am ready to close them and crush him for all time!"

"Come, my dear. Tell me of him again, what you know, what you suspect. Perhaps I might get an idea or two," Eleanora offered gently. "I hate so to see you this distressed, and you have told me that I can sometimes be very insightful, you know."

Well, that was true. There had been any number of times when a gentle word of advice from his Eleanora had led him to look at things in a different manner, find answers where before he had found none.

And so Wolfgang Hochstetter sat, pouring out all his suspicions, all he had tried in his efforts to bring this Papa Bear, this Colonel Robert Hogan, into a snare capable of holding him. 

In the room next door, the three men listening exchanged uneasy looks. The Gestapo officer might just be guessing, but he was making some guesses that were far too close to the truth for any of their comfort. 

Newkirk barely breathed the words. "Eleanora? First time we've 'eard of a bird being tied up with 'im. Well, other than that singer, and that weren't for real. Don't like that she's giving 'im all that advice. Some of it sounds just too good, if you know w'at I mean."

No, and none of them liked what came next. 

"Perhaps I should meet him, this Colonel Hogan. You say he has a liking for the ladies, and them for him as well. Perhaps he would talk to me, perhaps tell me things even unaware."

Hochstetter frowned, suspicion open in his voice now. 

"You, Eleanora? You wish to meet him? Tell me, is it just to be helpful, or has my relating of his exploits, telling of his supposed good looks and charm, has that inflamed your hot blood?? You are mine, my love; do not think to forget that! You remember, I do not like it when you look on other men like that. It makes me - makes me -"

"Ah, Wolfgang! Such a jealous one you are! How could I ever look upon another man with desire, not when you are my own true love??! I would never betray you, my foolish sweet!"

A warm inviting chuckle came in that throaty woman's voice. "Come, you do not have to leave quite yet, do you? Come, show me how much you desire me, Wolfgang."

And the men in the next room waited, carefully not meeting each others' eyes, as Major Wolfgang Hochstetter proved his desire, his love, for his sweet Eleanora. Well, none of them were into voyerism, even the non-visual form of just eavesdropping on intimate encounters.

Finally, much to their relief, things got back to a less heated level, back to the practical.

"I will not be gone long, no more than a few hours, and when I return, we will depart. The journey will take some time, for I doubt Stuttgart is our final stop, so you should rest now, Eleanora, while you have the opportunity."

And the door opened and closed, and Newkirk watched through a crack in the door as the major sauntered down the hallway and down the stairs.

"What now?" Carter hissed. "We can't look inside that room while that woman's still there!"

"Yeah, I know, Andrew, but we aint got much choice; we gotta see w'at 'e's carrying that 'e's being so careful with," Newkirk whispered in disgust. 

He'd made a try in Hammelburg, but had almost gotten caught, but Hogan was insistent they find out what was in that briefcase and the other two pieces the Gestapo major kept with him when he traveled. 

So, here they were, in a small hotel too far away from camp for their comfort, pretending to be German businessmen enroute to arrange a contract with one of their suppliers.

LeBeau was still watching through that crack in the door, and stiffened at the approach of a weary chambermaid. He watched as the woman opened the door to Hochstetter's room and went in, then came out several minutes later.

It was Carter who approached her, all eager smiles and innocent charm, asked the questions he'd been sent to get the answers to. Obviously, whatever he'd been told confused him, since he came back in the room shaking his head in bewilderment.

"Guys, she says there's nobody IN there! Could this Eleanora have left without us hearing her?"

"Wouldn't a thought so, Andrew, but if she's gone, let's not waste time. Don't know 'ow long she's likely to stay gone, you know."

Carefully Newkirk twiddled the lock, and the three entered, gently closing the door behind them. No, no woman stretched out for a nap, so that was good!

A good search of the room brought a few things to light, some expected, some not. And it was a silent three men who quickly made their way out, latching that door behind them, leaving no traces of having ever been there. Wishing, in fact, that they never HAD been there.

It had been a profitable meeting, and Major Hochstetter was in a good frame of mind. Much had been accomplished, favors exchanged, and he felt he was truly one step closer, perhaps even more, to the evidence he needed to prove Colonel Robert Hogan was indeed Papa Bear.

"Did you have a good rest, my love? We must be gone now."

Now, before closing the 16" square case one last time and locking it securely once again, he smiled down at her, his sweet Eleanora. Her gleaming skull bedecked with that blonde wig, her eager wide smile, those lovely sapphire blue eyes shining up into his. Even the soft pillow she rested on was truly of Eleanora, made from her favorite dress, the one she'd worn that night they'd had that little quarrel. Why she had even considered taking that position with the New York Philharmonic, a position that would take her so far away from Germany and him, he never knew. Luckily, she listened to his entreaties, soon saw the wisdom of his position, and decided to stay with him. Forever.

They looked like hell, all three of them, but assured Kinch and Hogan they were unharmed. 

"Could bloody well use a drink, though, if you don't mind, all three of us." 

Impatiently, Hogan tipped a bottle of very bad whiskey over three glasses and watched as they each swallowed the doses down as if it were water.

Carter was shaking, the whites of his eyes showing more than they should; LeBeau was fighting to keep from throwing up yet again.

Finally, the Englishman lifted his eyes, gave his report and expressed his firm opinion of the man they'd been sent to spy on.

"Were in the next room; 'eard 'im talking to this bird, Eleanora. Seems they're right close; was telling 'er all sorts of things about you, w'at 'e thinks is going on 'ere, and frankly, 'e was a lot closer than I'd like to 'ave 'eard. She was offering advice, offering to 'elp if she could. Thing is, some of that advice was bloody good; could see a lot of it working, pulling the rug right from beneath our feet. Course, never 'eard about this Eleanora before, which you'd think we would 'ave. 

"So, 'e leaves for a meeting, she's to take a little lay-down before they leave for Stuttgart. Andrew 'ere sweet-talks the maid into letting us know this Eleanora must've stepped out, cause she wasn't in there no more. We go in for a look-see and . . . 

"Bloody mad, 'e is, Colonel. That case 'e carries around, where 'e supposedly keeps 'is information, or maybe 'is inspiration? Finally got that lock fiddled, thought I was like to pass out, right then and there!"

Hogan frowned, "what the hell? Newkirk, you're not making any sense."

Carter gulped, looked over at LeBeau who was still occasionally dry-heaving. "It's a - well - "

Hogan snapped, "it's a WHAT??! What is the matter with all you guys?"

It was LeBeau who finally spoke. "It is a head, mon colonel. A woman's head."

"Actually, a skull, all polished up. WIth blue eyes, glass ones," Carter explained.

"No, Andew, not glass. Them's cut sapphires, bloody nice ones too. Must 'ave set 'im back a goodly amount."

He swallowed heavily, while LeBeau gagged once more.

"Got it wearing a wig, and some'ow, 'as these dangling earrings attached. Calls it 'my beloved Eleanora'. Answers 'im back too, she does - 'eard 'er loud and clear; got it down right well, too, voice sounding all breathy but still wouldn't a doubted it being a female. 'As whole conversations with 'er, he does. Got a feeling that aint all 'e 'as with 'er neither," and oddly enough, that wasn't sarcasm or spite, not from the billowing green now drifting upwards across the Englishman's face.

Hogan sat down heavily on the bench, staring in sheer disbelief at the story the three men had come back with. But somehow, he COULD believe it, especially when Newkirk rattled off what else they'd found.

"Eleanora Ferris. An American living in Munich, according to the papers tucked in that side pocket. Played violin in the symphony there. Not recent, maybe eighteen years ago. There was a clipping about 'er going missing between one performance and the next. Right pretty thing, seems like. Was talk about a boyfriend, but seems 'e 'ad an alibi; seemed right upset about 'er just disappearing like that. Care to guess w'at that charming fellow's name was, Colonel?"

"Somehow I don't think I have to guess."

This was going to change things. Hogan wasn't sure how, exactly, but he knew he was going to have to be even more careful with the Gestapo major than he was already being. Especially if his Eleanora was giving such good advice, advice good enough to make Newkirk nervous.

He was going to have to give this a lot of consideration, he knew that. He reached out to pour one more round for the three men he'd sent on that mission, this time including Kinch and Olsen who'd listened in shock, and one for himself. {"A LOT of consideration!"}


End file.
